


I am a legend

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I used the think life had a meaning. that if you could look at the stars and see their beauty, your life had a reason. after finaly figuring out who i was, I thought different.My first fic, please read and review





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

I always was told that life had a reason. that if you could look at  the stars and see their beauty, your life had a meaning. That it was worth something. I used to think the same, but after finaly realizing who i was in 3rd year I have to say that i chanced my mind.

In the wizarding world, there is a legend. a legend about the elements and that every so many thousand years, they are born into this one person. That person can become the elements it holds. That person can manipulate time, feel what others do, read minds, and use wandless magic with only the power it holds in itself. 

I am the most powerfull witch of the world and I feel like dying. I feel worthless. 

I am eighteen years old and without music, my life would be gone already.

I am Lily Evans and this is my story.  



	2. Chapter Two

I was walking along the beachshore on my own. Drowning in silence. It was nighttime, that is what I remember most. It was dark when they came and got me. I wasn't one to back out on a promise, but that is what I did. I backed out on a promis to myself. 

James was the one to get me. He was waiting by my house, waiting for me to come back. Just like he said he would. He looked up at the half moon and listened. In silence. When he heard my footsteps, he looked down and I really saw him for the first time in a year. How much difference can a year make, you may ask. For James, it changed everything. His eyes had a shadow over them and I could feel his fear. James wasn't afraid. It wasn't him, being afraid. He was supposed to be brave, to be a hero. But all I could see was a scared litle kid. And all I could feel was anger and fear, two emotions so unlike him, it scared me. I knew his destiny, I knew the path he was supposed to lead, that's why I left. Well, one of the reasons anway. He was supposed to be this hero and I was suposed to be the damsel in distress. I couldn't live with either scenario so I left. 

James just nodded at me and stood up, for he was sitting on the porch in front of the mansion I called home. He didnt have to say a thing and I knew what he meant. It was time for me to leave. For me to go back to the world I felt so lost in. The world where I found him in. His hazel eyes pulled me in and at the same time, we took our wands and disappareted. The Ministry of Magic. It rang in my head over and over again. Like it did before. We arrived in the enterance hall which was filled with people. Nobody looked at me. Noticed me. They all said hi to James though. He was the hero he was meant to be and that cut me beyond believe. 

It was loud around me. But I was still living in silence. I made it an art to block out voices, to block out minds, feelings. But this mind was to powerfull to block out, this voice too loud and his feelings too strong. "Prongs, mate. where've you been. Moody is going mad, said you were supposed to do a job for him and-." that's where he noticed me. Sirius wasn't just another old classmate to me. He was one of the ones hat kept me sane. He let me be myself, without knowing it. He changed too. He wasnt the carefree joker he used to be. He had worries, a thirst to prove himself even more than he used to. And i could feel his fear for me. 

"Hey Black." I said. "Nice to see you again." I knew they were shocked from my voice. It was hoarse and broke at lease 5 times in that little sentence. I hadn't used it much lately, actualy, I hadn't used it in a month. I had nobody to talk to and the singin' wouldn't help me. 

"Hello Lily." Sirius said. Then he turned to James and said. "You better get to Moody. He's flipping out." and walked away. My heart broke with every little step he made, but I learned long ago to hide my feelings. It was beter that way. 

As we walked to the AurorDepartment I saw people looking at me. I ignored them but I can't say I didn't notice them. Most of them were from old classmates, other from people I met during the years I promoted my plan. 

We arrived at Moody's office and James started to knock but I walked right in, like I always did with him. He was sitting at the desk that I'd given him for his promotion and he looked up at my weary figure.

He nodded at James to leave -which he did- and turned back at me. "Hello Lily-" he started before I cut him off.

"Just tell me what the hell this is about." I snapped.

He trust a file from his desk towards me and I caught it just before it hit my arm. I scanned it and looked up at him.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. 

"No."

I threw the paper back at him. "No way."

He looked at the file and then at me, "It is of the utmost importance." he said in a small voice. I always prouded myself on the fact that I was the only one where Mr Moody seemed to shink under it's gaze but now it only annoyed me. 

I glared at him and hissed. "Never will I do things like that again, I'm no machine you can turn on and off again and again."

Now I saw the fire in his eyes. "You are the only one who thinks of you like that."

I narrowed my eyes and said. "And yet I am the only one who doesn't treat me like one."

I could feel the fire burning inside of me and I stormed out of his office, not wanting to lose my cool in front of all the people in the ministery. 

I grabbed James who was sitting in his cubicle and dragged him out in the hall. 

"Why does he want me to lead that operation?" I asked. 

James looked around and saw people walked by with a look of confusion on their faces. "This is not the time, nor place." He said, trying to not to look nervous.

I took a step forward so that I was right in his face. "You're gonna talk Potter. Now." 

He grabbed my arm and appareted somwhere. When we arrived he let go of my arm and collapsed on a chair. "Sit." he said. 

I just crossed my arms and glared holes in his eyes. He sighed and stood up. "It's order buisness." he stated. "Moody and I are part of an organisation against Voldemort called-" 

"The Order of the Phoenix." I finished. James frowned at me. "Tea?" he asked. I nodded.

He walked to the kitchen and I followed him. he started boiling water with his wand and I sat in the top of the counter, I was still a little amazed that we could be so comfertable with each other after the way I left things. 

"How do you know the about the Order?" James asked. "Did Dumbledore asked you to join?" 

I shook my head. "It's complicated." I said, grabbing a cookie from the dish on the counter. James looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I said a little selfconciously, my mouth filled with cookie.

He shook his head, "It's just.. I missed you." I smiled warmly back at him and slid down from the counter.

"I missed you too." I said before trowing my arms around him. I felt him arms slip around my waist and pull me closer. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

I was cinnamon-y mixed with soap. It was fresh and yet completely unique. it was just James. 

Neither of us notiched a small plop in the living room and the footsteps walking our way. The only time we notiched that we weren't alone anymore, was when someone shouted, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

I quickly released James and turned around only to look in the angry face of one Remus Lupin. I swallowed.

"Hehe, Hi Moony." James said with a weak smile but Remus never stopped glaring at me. I stared back at him.

Remus was never the most forgiving type. He was in fact the one held the longest grudge and sometimes got mad for no particular reason. If there was any reason not to mess with the Marauders, it was Remus.

"I was fetched to come back. Got a problem with that?" I asked daringly. Remus' nostrils flaired, a common thing the world knew as 'get  the hell out' but I was still glaring fiercely at him.

"Get out of here." He hissed. I narrowed my eyes at him "It would be my pleasure." I said before walking through the door and stealing one last glance at the two.

I caught James' eyes and I knew that look. He gave it to me once before.. 

When he was begging me not to leave. 

I ignored it once, twice didn't matter I thought.

I thought wrong.


End file.
